1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device injects holes and electrons into a light emitting layer through an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, respectively, and the holes and the electrons are recombined in the light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.
The light emitting layer includes at least one organic thin film, and each of the anode electrode and the cathode electrode has a conductive thin film structure.
Meanwhile, the organic thin film and the conductive thin film are formed by a physical vapor deposition (PVD) method, e.g., an evaporation deposition method, an ion plating method, a sputtering method, etc., or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method using a gas reaction.